Could This Be It?
by wolly0330
Summary: Katniss Can't breathe. She Can't think. Except for Peeta. Now shes getting married to him. Second thoughts? Never.  Sequel to All The Reason More. Storys better then this summary promise :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my sequel to my other fan fiction "All the reason more" I strongly recommend you reading that first before this. But it is not required. I really hope you like it Enjoy!**

**Could This be It?**

_Katniss stop you're going to die if you continue like this. _I thought to myself. _Easy girl. Breath in and out. In. out. _I tried to conduct myself to an easy breathing method that has worked for me since I was born. Yeah, breathing such a simple task, you know how to do it since you first see the earth and you keep it until the last time you see the Earth. People take it for granted so often; I was one of those people. Until today. Today of all days I decide how to forget how to breath properly. Today is my wedding day. The day Peeta Mellark and I decide to 'tie the knot'. Seemed easy about 4 months ago, but now I don't know how anyone can deal with it. All the yelling and the make-up and the flowers. I just want to be myself. Katniss Everdeen. Or well Katniss Mellark. I didn't even want this whole ceremony I just wanted to sign the papers in the justice building maybe a kiss and be on with our lives. Of course Peeta insisted we have this 'Big white wedding!' So we compromised to a small wedding, about 50-100 people. My mom pulled on my hair trying to fix it up to be all fancy like. "OW! Women are you trying to pull out my hair or trying pull it up?" I snapped at my Mom for the about the fiftieth time.

"Shh Katniss," My mom lightly hit my shoulder with her hand. "You're lucky I'm doing your hair. Prim wanted Octavia to do your hair all high. You would have looked silly." She said reassuringly. To be frank I didn't even know what my mother was doing with my hair, besides pulling it out. I let her of course because regardless what I think she's still my mother and apparently every mother wants to help in their child's wedding no matter what she is doing. The only thing I really had control in was the color choice. I wanted the color sunrise orange because its Peeta's favorite. Otherwise Prim had all the control over the wedding. That's the best thing I could have, at least Prim knows my style.

"Let me see! Let me see!"Venia said bouncing through the door. Octavia and Flavius followed in suit behind her.

"Oh! Katniss you look beautiful!" Flavius said covering her mouth and looking as If she could cry. I stared at her blankly unknowing what to do. "Mrs. Everdeen you did fantastic job on her hair, I couldn't do better myself!" She walked up to my mother and gave her a giant hug. I didn't even get to see my hair yet. My scull was numb from all the pulling. Over in the corner my mother and my prep team spoke softly about my dress. In the few minutes I had I escaped to the bathroom to see my hair. I quickly stood up, adjusted my robe so it wouldn't fly open and scurried out into the bathroom. Make-up was everywhere of course so I found my way around the mess to the mirror. What stood in front of me was a woman, not a girl, a woman.

My face looked natural and flawless, some eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop out. That's all the make-up I allowed Venia to put on me. But my hair it was so elaborate. It looked like hundreds of tiny swirls were holding up my hair. I saw little orange flowers separating each swirl almost like beads placed in the crossing of a quilted pattern. My mother separated my hair from my bangs so perfectly that it looked like she had to use a microscope to make sure each hair was in the correct spot. I didn't even know my mother was capable of this type of… art. I wanted to touch the hair but I feared it would fall out if anything touched it. While admiring my looks I felt a hand place on my shoulder gently. Cinna.

"You look marvelous." He spoke calmly behind me. I could see him in the mirror he was wearing a simple black suit with a golden tie that matched his eyeliner. Cinna was the only normal looking capitol person I knew; while the rest of my prep team decided to wear bizarre dresses that reminded me of a coral reef.

"Cinna I don't know how if I can do it. I forgot how to breathe. What if I pass out in front of Peeta at the altar? What do I do then?" I spoke quickly in a nervous jumble sentence. I never feared marring Peeta ever until today.

"Well Katniss you could walk away and not marry him," He spoke simply. I turned around in shock how he just suggested I walk away from Peeta. I looked up at him searching for an answer in his eyes. "Let me ask you this. Do you love the man?" He looked at me calmly.

"Yes, more than anything in the world." I said assuring in a strong voice.

"Does he love you?" Same tone the whole time.

"He tells me every day." I replied.

"Then he wouldn't mind watching you pass out in front of everyone." He smiled. I had to suppress the laugh with a smile in return. "The point is Katniss, you love him he loves you. Nothing else matters. At the end of the day you will always love him and he will always love you. That's what marriage is. Not the wedding. Your love unites you two. It will be him at the altar always waiting for the girl he loves." I don't know how he does it. Cinna always finds the right words to calm me down. It works like a charm. I love Peeta more than anything I wouldn't care if we married in a bathroom I would just want to be with him. I look at Cinna again and can't find the words to thank him for everything; instead I give him a hug. I'm not very affectionate, he knows this. I hope this will, mean something to him. When we are done embracing he looks at me and smiles proudly. "Now Ms. Everdeen, are you ready to see the dress?"

"More than ever." I smile up at him.

We make it into my room where my prep team, my mother, Prim, and Madge are. They all are waiting for Cinna's new master piece. He strides to the closet and takes out a white bag held up by a hanger. "Close your eyes." He speaks to me. I'm little disappointed I have to wait even longer to see my gown, but I do as I'm told and shut my eyes. I feel him take my rope off leaving me in my strapless bra and underwear. "Lift up your arms." I do what I am told again. I feel a silky fabric go over my cold skin slowly. Cinna walks behind me and zips up the back of my dress slowly. He gently grabs me by the shoulders and leads me to my full length mirror. "Open them."

I slowly lift my eyelids and find the most gorgeous object of clothing my eyes have ever laid upon. The dress was strapless and silky. The bust of the dress had beautiful orange colored see through type of fabric over lapping the white. The fabric had tiny vines and flowers in the stitching all over the material. The bust part of the orange fabric that was attached to my dress ended with a point but continued in what looked like a water fall of the fabric dangling to the bottom of my dress. The lower half of my dress was white also but the orange material hanging in the middle of the bottom made it so it didn't look so plain. The dress fitted my body perfectly. All that came out of my mouth was "Wow." The tiny flowers in my hair matched the orange fabric exactly. Everything about my outfit was matching.

"Cinna, I-it's beautiful… thank you." I turn around to face him and he of course is smiling. I look at everyone else, the all are holding back tear. Except for Octavia she's crying.

"Katniss… you look beautiful." Prim says shockingly. She looked so grown up with her strapless red dress, Octavia even curled her hair.

"Thank you Prim. Thank you all of you. Really. Thanks." I couldn't be happier.

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

I stood at the door of the justice building waiting to walk down the aisle. Prim made the seating beautifully, the arch was wooden and weaved with orange flowers. The last chair on each rose had the same bundle of flowers in the arch. It was simple yet beautiful. Everything was today. Little Posey was our flower girl. Yes Gales little sister. About a year ago we discussed how our relationship would be for now on. And it worked, we are best friends again. Posey perfect little ringlets bounced as she skipped she wore a red sundress that folded forward at the top of the dress. She was holding a little white basket full of white pedals and tossing them out from side to side. When she got to the arch she looked into her basket and had almost a full basket of pedals still so she turned it over and dumped the rest out in one big pile then walked to Hazel. Everyone laughed at the little child I did too. Then the cue music played and everyone stood for the bride-to-be to walk down the aisle. It took me a second to realize that bride-to-be was me. Cinna stepped next to me to give me away. I looked at him for solace and he smiled. "You ready girl on fire?"

"Ready." And I return the smile. We take the steps just like we practiced when I stepped out of the house and everyone gasped at the dress. I gripped Cinna's arm even tighter with everyone looking at me. _Breathe in and out. _I looked at the ground watching my feet so I don't fall. Finally I feel ready and I look up. I find Peeta's eyes immediately; he wore a simple black and white suit. He was showing his goofy smile looking right back at me. Then he crossed his eyes trying to make me smile, it worked because I almost laughed at his humor. When I finally reach him I turn to Cinna and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Remember he will love you even if you do faint." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. Then I turned around to face my love. Peeta stretched out his hand for me and I took it with grace.

"You look beautiful." Peeta whispered to me while the man spoke out duties of a married man and women.

"You look quite dashing yourself." I smiled at him.

Before I knew it the man asked Peeta the big question, "Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." He said strongly.

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark to be you lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." I said proudly.

"You may kiss the bride." He said to Peeta.

Peeta grabbed my face and leaned his forehead to mine, "I love you Katniss." Then he gracefully placed his lips to mine. I felt the warmth that I always feel when kissing him.

"I love you Peeta."

_**~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~**_

The ceremony was beautiful just like I knew Prim would make, the reception was even better. Peeta made the cake so of course it tasted great and it was an art piece. Soon everyone left and Greasy Sae said she would clean everything up. Peeta and I walked to our house hand in hand.

"Misses Mellark tell your sister the wedding was magnificent. And ask how her how she got such a beautiful sister." I laughed and nudged him with my elbow.

"Quit flirting you already have me, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at his and gave him a kiss on the lips. The sky was clear and the moon was full, I could count almost every star if I wanted to. "Ugghh my feet are killing me. I think I walked over 1000 miles today." I laughed.

"Well what are you walking for then?" Peeta asked.

"What do you-" Before I could finish my sentence he scooped me up bridal style and started laughing at my face. "You're so funny Peeta." I laughed.

"Is this better Mrs. Mellark?" I nodded my head like a baby. We reached out door and he pushed it open. He carried me in his arm up to our bedroom. He threw me on the bed then laid on me.

"Peeta you're squishing me!" I giggled under his chest.

"Wait what was that? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He laughed at my discomfort then rolled off me. I turned on my side to face him. His blue eyes shined brightly while looking at me. "Katniss I love you more than anything on the world. I know you probably get tired of hearing that but I really do. Today was probably the best day of my life. I finally got to marry the women that I loved since I was 5." He spoke with such a loving tone it made my heart melt. This was my chance to cry.

"Peeta I love you too. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I Cerassed his cheek and kissed him. He deepened the kiss by pulling me closer, I weaved my fingers in his haid. Then I pulled away from him. "Peeta how is you hair so soft?" We both laughed.

I could stay with him forever. He could stay with me forever. At the end of the day I will always love my Husband. Peeta Mellark.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I might add another chapter so make sure you follow the story! Reviews please and if you read the Prequel make sure you add that to you review! I just want to know how you guys like it! Oh and on my profile is a link to Katniss wedding dress, hair, and makeup And for you artist out there can you draw you image of what she looks like in the mirror? Just a favor but you guys don't need too but if you do draw one send me an msg of it I would love to see it! Love you all and thanks for reading! Review!**

**~Wolly**


	2. FINAL AUTHORS NOTE

_**FINAL AUTHORS NOTE**_

**Posted the Final story for this trilogy of fanfictions! Check it out! It's called ****Stars Will Always Shine****.**

**~Love always!**

**WOLLY**


End file.
